The present invention relates to an obstruction warning system and especially to an obstruction warning for use with guy wires, or the like, such as used in communication towers for warning aircrafts of an obstruction.
In the past, it has been common to provide warning systems for communication towers, bridges and other obstructions to warn low-flying aircraft of the obstructions. A typical warning system includes a light, such as a red light, mounted on a tower or building, or the like, which light may be a flashing type light for drawing attention to the obstruction. In addition to a light mounted on top of the obstruction, lights sometimes are provided along a communication tower at different levels so that a low-flying aircraft can readily identify the tower. It has not been common in the past, however, to provide warning lights on guy wires supporting communication towers and this presents a problem for all aircraft which may readily identify the communication tower but normally may not be able to see the guy wires extending away from the tower. It may be possible to mount a series of lights along each guy wire for illuminating each guy wire, but this requires the firm mounting of the lights and electrical conductors along the guy wires which are subject to high winds and weather elements. In addition, repair of the lights or replacement of bulbs requires the use of sophisticated lift devices which radically increases the expense of changing bulbs or making repairs to the system.
The present invention is an obstruction warning system especially adapted to be attached to guy wires on communication towers, or the like, which utilizes a fiber optic or light tube, lighted by a single light source which may be mounted on a surface where it is readily accessible for lighting up the entire length, or a substantial portion of a length of a guy wire; and a light source which may be switched from one light tube to another to give an active blinking system with only passive elements mounted to the guy wires. The active elements are all mounted to the earth or other surface where they can be readily repaired. That is, a single source of intense light is used for illumination rather than the present multiplicity of luminars bordering a single element.
Typically, prior art obstruction warning systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,850 and 2,066,928. Typical optical fiber tubes or rods for dispersing light or radiant energy can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,907 for Light Conducting Fibers; 4,128,332 for an Illuminator; 4,052,120 for an Optical Apparatus for Producing a Light Curtain; and 4,247,858.